dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Kyu Jong
Perfil *'Nombre:'김규종 / Kim Kyu Jongthumb|400px|Kim Kyu Jong *'Nombre Japones: 'キム･ギュジョン *'Apodo:' Center, Gorila, Mantis Religiosa *'Profesión:' Cantante,Bailarin,Actor,Locutor y modelo *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Jeonju, Jeollabuk-do, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 182 cms. *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo chino:' Conejo *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Familia:'Padre,Madre,hermana menor(Eun Ah) *'AGENCIA:' *'Corea:' **DSP Entertainment (2005-2010) **B2M Entertainment (2011-2016) **CI Entertainment (2016 - actualidad) *'Japón:' **Universal Music Japan *'Taiwan:' **Warner Music Taiwan 2011 - actualidad) Biografía 'Comienzos' thumb|180px Nació en provincia. Junto a Young Saeng son los únicos miembros de SS501 que no nacieron en la capital Seúl. Era el vice-presidente de su curso. Se trasladó junto con su padre desde el campo a Seúl para hacer realidad su sueño de ser cantante.El estaba programado para debutar en otro grupo pero por el gran apoyo que recibió de los demas integrantes terminó debutando en SS501. Antes de trasladarse, su madre le compró ropas y artículos de marca porque no queria que él fuera a la capital como chico de campo, pero al llegar se dio cuenta que los demas integrantes lucian ropa sencilla, lo que lo llevó a sentirse mal y pensar en renunciar. Según contó en un programa de variedades "Strong Heart", durante esa etapa tuvo algunos problemas de dinero. Un día, fue al trabajo del padre, un ex campeón de arquería tradicional, a pedirle un préstamo o dinero extra para salir con sus amigos y lo vio descargando grandes cajones de verdura. Dijo que verlo esforzándose tanto hizo que se sintiera mal por ir de forma prepotente a pedirle dinero, aunque nunca llegó a hacerlo. Incluso intentó irse antes de ser visto, pero su padre lo detuvo y le preguntó que necesitaba, adivinando que era dinero. Entonces el sacó su dinero y se lo dió a Kyu,quien solo pudo responder saliendo rápidamente de allí llorando. Más tarde el padre de Kyu le cuestionó el porque de esa salida brusca y con una sonrisa le preguntó si fue por haber pedido un dinero extra. Kyu terminó contando al aire, que su padre nunca supo la verdad de porque había huido de esa forma (y que seguramente se estaba enterando en ese momento), y que desde esa vez se propuso esforzarse mucho más y, siguiendo su ejemplo, no desaprovechar el esfuerzo de su padre. Kim Kyu Jong debutó como miembro de SS501 el día 08 de junio de 2005. Él es el único miembro que fue seleccionado desde una audición como miembro de SS501 . Kim Kyu Jong asumió el papel de DJ de su compañeroHeo Young Saeng para el programa de radio de SBS "SS501 del Youngstreet 'el 21 de agosto de 2006, debido a que Young Saeng tuvo que someterse a una cirugía de garganta y requeria tiempo para recuperarse. Se organizó este programa con su colega Park Jung Min. Kyu Jong comenzó su carrera como actor con un papel en Mnet hip-hop drama "Break" (11 de mayo de 2006) mostrando sus habilidades en canto y baile, al mismo tiempo, mientras que juega el papel de un B-Boy. En 2008, debido a los horarios ocupados de Park Jung Min,quien participó en la versión coreana del musical "Grease" y del lider Kim Hyun Joong,que se encontraba participando en el drama "Boys Before Flowers", el álbum de SS501, que fue originalmente previsto su lanzamiento para fines de 2008, debió ser postergado hasta julio de 2009. Por este motivo DSP creó una sub unidad de SS501,con los tres restantes.En un principio la agencia pensó en denominarlos "SS301" pero lo cambiaron de nuevo a "SS501", debido a la fuerte oposición de los fans y a que los chicos dijeron que ellos "serían 5 miembros como 1, por siempre". El subgrupo dió a conocer un proyecto especial del álbum "U R MAN" (revelado el 25 de noviembre de 2008). En el 2010 rechazó el papel protagónico en el drama Secret Garden pues no se sentia preparado para asumir un rol principal. ---- Carrera como Solista thumb|180px|rightLuego de finalizado su contrato con Daesung Entertainment, Kyu Jong estuvó tentado de retirarse del mundo del espectáculo,y retomar sus estudios,pero desistió de esa idea y se unió a la empresa B2M Entertainment (a la que posteriormente se uniria Young Saeng, con el que realizaría distintas actividades conjuntas), hasta el lanzamiento de su esperado primer trabajo,el miniálbum "TURN ME ON", el 27 de Septiembre del 2011, siendo su primer corte y el primer MV, la canción debut "Yesterday", publicada el día 26 de Septiembre de ese año. Fue elegido para ser Shin Lee en el musical "Goong", iniciando el 8 de Junio del 2011 una exitosa gira en Japón. Se planeó el lanzamiento de un mini-Álbum despedida para el 18 de Julio (2012) llamado "Meet Me Again", que constó de una primera publicación de 3000 copias numeradas y limitadas, y una vez estas se agotaron, el lanzamiento de una edición standard, con el mismo contenido. El mini-álbum incluye canciones escritas por él y básicamente todas las pistas son dedicadas para sus fans. A pesar de que lanzara el mini-álbum, no hubo promoción de ningún tipo; el primer y único corte fue "My Precious One", cuyo MV fue lanzado el 17/07/2012. En la carta subida a su página oficial,antes de su enlistamiento, agradeció a todas las TripleS y ThanKYU por su apoyo y esperaba crear hermosos recuerdos con ellos en ese último encuentro. Al Fanmeeting despedida de Kyu Jong asistieron los miembros de SS501, Hyun Joong , Young Saeng , Jung Min , Hyung Jun;sin embargo, en el escenario faltaba Jung Min, quien no subió debido a los problemas legales con CNR. Todos juntos se presentaron como SS501 y luego Kyu Jong y Park Jung Min hicieron la promesa del meñique, prometiendo regresar. Otra explicación de el porque Jung Min no subió al escenario fue que estaba lastimado (Kyu Jong & Hyun Jun eso dijeron) y al parecer tenia un vendaje en el cuello. Se enlistó al servicio militar obligatorio el 23 de julio del 2012, a las 12:30 pm de Corea.Lo cumplió como funcionario público en la Oficina de Recursos Humanos de Jeonju,su ciudad natal El 18 de agosto del 2012 se publicó la versión taiwanesa de su mini-álbum "Meet Me Again", en dos versiones: una simple y otra que incluia un DVD. El teaser de la versión taiwanesa fue publicado por Warner Music Taiwan en su cuenta oficial de Youtube, así también como un video con un saludo especial de''' Kyu Jong''' para los fans del país.Regresó del servicio militar el 22 de julio de 2014.Se reencontró con sus fans en su fan meeting en Seul realizado el 27 de septiembre 2014 (asistió Young Saeng). ' Volvió a la actuación con el drama de la KBS2 SOS Please Help Me.Tambien incursionó nuevamente en un musical estrenado en Corea el 6 de junio 2015 y denominado "'Singing in the Rain". 'Tambien se encuentra grabando para un nuevo drama web titulado "28 Faces Of The Moon".Tendrá un total de 8 episodios de 10 minutos cada uno. El drama web saldrá al aire en los canales en línea en Japón y China en agosto, y luego al aire en la televisión en Corea en el otoño. Comenzó sus promociones en Japón, para su debut en solitario, durante el mes de mayo presentándose en 3 fanmeetings con sus fans japonesas en tan solo dos dias (30 y 31 de mayo).Se liberó su single debut "'Draw the Love" el 21 de julio, logrando estar en el top ten en la lista Oricon .Tiene programado para septiembre un concierto en dicho pais. El lanzamiento para el mercado coreano será a fines de agosto, según comentó el mismo Kyu Jong en una entrevista. Además grabó un saludo para sus fans latinas dado que este mes de octubre comenzará su primer Tour Latinoamericano visitando México y Peru. 'Comeback como Double S 301' En entrevista para BNTnews (nov. 2015), Heo Young Saeng confirmó que grabarán un mini álbum junto a Kim Hyung Jun y Kyu Jong en el regreso, como sub-unidad de SS501. leer *El 14 de enero (2016), a primera hora de la madrugada en Corea, la agencia CI Entertainment de Heo Young Saeng y Kim Hyung Jun reveló una foto teaser de ellos junto a Kyu Jong con la cual se confirma el tan esperado comeback del trío. SS301 debutó como una unidad en el 2008 con el single “U R Man”. A través del facebook oficial de la agencia (CI ENT) se informó que los futuros videos relacionados a SS301 estarán disponibles a los suscriptores de su página oficial en youtube: CI ENT. *El 20 de enero (2016) CI ENT anunció que el 16 de febrero será el lanzamiento del miniálbum de Double S 301: "ETERNAL 5" ,y liberó además nuevas imágenes de los chicos ya viéndoseles el rostro. *El nuevo miniálbum estará en línea el 16 de febrero 2016 a las 0 AM y la preventa será el 21 de enero 2016. Dramas *Start Love (NaverTV, 2015) *28 Faces Of The Moon (2015) *SOS Please Help Me (KBS2, 2014) *Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (CSTV, 2011 - 2012) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) cameo *SETI (Especial para Internet) (Daum, 2009) *Spotlight (MBC, 2008) cameo junto a SS501 *Hotelier 2007 (TV Asahi, 2007) cameo *Break (Mnet, 2006) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) cameo Temas para Dramas *'In Your Days '''tema para SOS Please Help Me OST (feat Eric Nam) Mini Dramas *Summer and Love (2011) Junto a Heo Young Saeng *Never Ending Love (Pianissimo) (Trend E, 2011) Musicales *'"Singing in the Rain" (2015) *"Goong"' (2011) v Programas de TV *"Gourmet Road" Y-STAR (02/06/2012 al 04/08/2012) como MC al 89 *Live Power Music Y-STAR (11-Nov.-2011) como MC ver *"Serenade" - Mnet (25-09-2011) como MC invitado ver *Anycall Haptic Mission (2009) cameo ep. 1 *God of Cookery Expedition 1 Drama (21/11/2008 al 1°/05/2009) como MC al 70 *Yuan Happiness - Kim Kyu-jong pieces (MBC,2008) *"M! Countdown" (Mnet,2005) *"My Big Mama SS501" *"SOS 501" *Happy Together (TV Show) (26/feb./2009) con Kim Hyun Joong *Strong Heart Programas de Radio *"SS501's Youngstreet" -SBS (desde 21-Agosto-2006) Películas *Pi's Story (2006) voz (almeja y un cangrejo) Videos Musicales *EVE (ft. Kim Hee Chul)- '"Melody"' (2016) - ver *DanDi (단디)- '"Relation Breakup" (2015) - ver *Kim Dong Hee (1984)- '"A Woman Is Just Like That" '(2009) - ver *2SHAI - '"She Laughed" '(2006) -ver (MV) Discografía '''Corea 'Mini Album' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Singles' Colaboraciones *'2015:' Bobby Moon (바비문) - Love Timing (feat Kim Kyu Jong, Seulgi). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Pnt2F5wg_E *'2015:' Dandi(단디) "Relation Breakup" (feat Kim Kyu Jong) -ver MV *'2011:' Heo Young Saeng "Rainy Heart" ( feat Kim Kyu Jong) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' SS501. *'￼Sub unidad' : Double S 301 *'Posición:' Sub-Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarin *'Educación:' **Paekje Arts College: Departamento de Música Popular **Chonbuk National University High School: Música aplicada *'Religión:' Cristiano. *'Aficiones:' Escuchar y escribir música, baloncesto, leer. *'Talentos:' Hacer magia. *'Nombre de club de Fans:' "ThanKyu". *'¿Por que ThanKyu?' Todo el tiempo agradeciendo por la existencia de cada uno. Para convertirse en el siempre agradeciendo "ThanKyu" *'Lema:' "Desafio y sin lamentarse" (Challenge and don't have regrets). *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Japonés (fluido), español (básico), chino e inglés (fluido). * Color Favorito: 'Amarillo y rojo. *Kim Kyu Jong debutó como miembro de SS501 el dia 08 de junio de 2005. *Antes de debutar le gustaba mucho divertirse con los otros miembros en el karaoke, juegos de computadora o demas. *En una ocasión,antes del debut del grupo, se le olvidó comprar los regalos del "dia blanco" para sus noonas y junto con Kim Hyung Jun se escaparon a un centro comercial y al final tuvieron que pedir dinero prestado a un camarógrafo ("Mnet"). *Tiene el sueño ligero. *Tuvo un pez dorado llamado "''Young Saeng" y una tortuga con el mismo nombre. *Recibió muchas criticas que lo lastimaron,diciendo que sin él y Heo Young Saeng el grupo tendria más éxito. *Sufrió una depresión al pensar que nadie lo queria o que desencajaba en la sociedad. *Le preocupaban mucho sus fotos donde se ponia maquillaje y ropa pareciendo mujer por las criticas antes de su debut. *Cantó la canción "I do" de Bi Rain en el primer evento que tuvieron como grupo "La primera historia de SS501". *Despues de un concierto en Japón rompió a llorar junto a su compañero de tragos, Young Saeng, al cantar la cancion "Wings of the World ” despues de recordar su triunfo sobre las criticas. *Junto con Jung Min pagó la carrera universitaria de una fan. *Ama y usa las cosas que le regalan las fans. * El y Luna de F(x) dieron su primer beso grabando una escena juntos *Confesó en un programa de T.V (Star Golden Bell) que le teme a los perros. *Kyu cantó el cover de '''"It´s raining" de Rain el 4 de abril del 2008 en el Mnet Countdown, mostrando sus grandes habilidades tanto de baile como interpretación. *Le escribió una carta a mano a su noona Se Jung, a la que quiere mucho y a la cual admira desde secundaria y lo apoya cuando más deprimido está,y de quien decia: “Al intercambiar correos electrónicos con Oh Se Jung noona, intento leer más libros y saber más. Espero que encuentres un chico lindo, si te casas, por favor invítame a tu boda”. *La actriz Se Jung dijo que Kyu Jong suele escribir sus correos como si fuera su diario personal. *Desde el primer momento Kyu Jong dijo que quedo impactado por la belleza de Se Jung. *Le ofrecieron el papel protagónico en Secret Garden (2010),pero no aceptó porque todavia no se sentía preparado para asumir un protagónico en un dorama. *Cuando todos los miembros de SS501 decidieron seguir sus carreras en solitario pensó en abandonar todo y regresar a su lugar de nacimiento y retomar sus estudios. *Recibió un premio al mejor bailarin en el Mega Show 2010. *Junto a Young Saeng, fue el último en firmar contrato con una nueva empresa. *Kim Kyu Jong fue el último en debutar como solista. *La canción "Yesterday",con la que debutó como solista,originalmente la empresa se la habia dado a Heo Young Saeng que incluso la grabó pero despues de votar se la dieron a Kyu Jong. *El dia de su debut los miembros Kim Hyung Jun y Heo Young Saeng lo acompañaron para apoyarlo. *Un día antes de viajar a Japón por el musical "Goong", se presentó junto con Young Saeng '''en el concierto de '''Kim Hyun Joong, apareciendo en el escenario con un pastel y cantando junto con el público presente el 'Feliz Cumpleaños' y quedándose para una pequeña entrevista y juegos(junio 2011). *Mandó una corona de flores al maknae Hyung Jun en su 24°cumpleaños (agosto 2011), con el mensaje: "¡Oh ~ Ah ~ eres el hombre del momento, estoy en medio de la grabación". *Confesó que se reune con Young Saeng y entre los dos rapean al ser una de sus actividades favoritas. *Fue invitado a la boda del CEO de B2M, Kil Jong Hwa, donde asistieron muchos famosos e incluso el lider Kim Hyun Joong, Heo Young Saeng y el maknae Kim Hyung Jun.(30-junio-2012) *En la misma boda cantó una canción junto a Saeng y Hyung Jun(el lider (Kim Hyun Joong ya se habia retirado) y se presentaron como SS501. *Asegura que él, junto con los otros chicos,se siguen apoyando y queriendo como cuando estaban juntos. *Como uno de los miembros de acogida para CBM Every1 "God of Cookery Expedition", recibió el apodo de 'Dios de comer Junior' [ShikShin] debido a su capacidad de comer. *En "Gourmet Road" del canal Y-Star,en el cual estuvo como invitado por 10 episodios,en el último episodio que grabó (13-julio-2012) tambien fueron invitados Young Saeng y Hyung Jun.Este episodio (89) fue emitido el 04 de agosto del 2012.ver 1 2 *Era tanto el entusiasmo de el lider'' por estar con''' ''Kyu Jong' y los demas en el evento de despedida de Kyu que desde el aeropuerto (estaba en China) se fue directamente al fanmeeting. *Un acto igual realizo Young Saeng, el cual, terminando una presentación en vivo, se fue directamente para el lugar sin darle tiempo de cambiar su ropa. *Hyung Jun, el maknae, se moria de vergüenza ya que asistió al fanmeeting sin una gota de maquillaje, por lo cual uso una gorra. *En el mismo evento, el lider dijo,en broma, que a '''Kyu Jong' le daba miedo dormir por los fantasmas. *Al evento el 1° en llegar fue Jung Min, despues Hyung Jun; les siguieron Hyun Joong y por último Young Saeng. *Tambien en dicho fan meeting Kyu presentó en primicia una canción compuesta por él y dedicada a sus fans 'Thank you. I Love You. Be Happy' . *En un principio estaba exento de su servicio militar porque fue un portador de Hepatitis B pero con las nuevas leyes y al aprobar los exámenes médicos fue elegible. *Los integrantes Heo Young Saeng, y Kim Hyung Jun de SS501 fueron a despedirlo a la base junto con las fans. El lider Kim Hyun Joong no pudo asistir por la grabación de su drama "City Conquest" y Park Jung Min tampoco se presentó por estar muy ocupado con su álbum,pero le llamó en la noche para despedirse. * Kim Kyu Jong terminó su servicio militar el 22 de julio de 2014. * La cuenta personal de twitter de KYU fue eliminada o desactivada, aún no se sabe el por que , pero en su lugar se abrió una cuenta de twitter de parte de KYUSTAFF en la que publicaran las próximas actividades de Kyu Jong. * 2016 Se unió a CI ENT la misma compañía de su compañero de SS501 Kim Hyung Jun y Heo Young Saeng . Enlaces * Instagram https://instagram.com/jdream_kyujong/ * Twitter Staff Corea https://twitter.com/ThanKYU_STAFF * Twitter Staff Japon https://twitter.com/Kyujong_japan * Pagina de Youtube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCecgqWctRCiyzhvjTix5xuQ * Facebook https://www.facebook.com/kyujongofficial * Weibo http://weibo.com/jdreamkyujong Galería Kyu_Jong-agosto2015.jpg Draw_the_Love2015.jpg Draw_the_Love2015-1.jpg Draw_the_Love2015-2.jpg KimKyuJong-oct.2014.jpg KimKyuJong.jpg Videografia 'Corea' thumb|left|300px thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300px|My Precious One 'Japón' thumb|left|300px Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:Nacidos en 1987 Categoría:CI Entertainment Categoría:KDebut2011